


Estrelas cadentes

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [29]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter e Gamora esperam seu segundo filho, e anos após a derrota de Thanos veem sua família se tornar ainda mais unida enquanto caminham para o futuro feliz que um dia nunca acreditaram ser possível.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Estrelas cadentes

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart da capa pertence à Fenchan, segundo o post no Pinterest.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertecem. Deixo os créditos à Marvel e a James Gunn.
> 
> *Essa história também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Esse bolo me faz pensar que farão uma revelação extraordinária – Drax comentou.

\- É tão lindo quanto o de Kevin – Mantis falou sorrindo.

\- Eu sou Groot.

— Por que dessa vez o bolo tem dois andares? – Rocket perguntou.

\- Porque Mantis acertou – Gamora lhe disse.

— Dessa vez são dois bebês – Peter falou com o maior sorriso do mundo.

Estavam no mesmo lugar onde oito anos atrás tinham feito esse mesmo ritual para revelar aos outros Guardiões que ele e Gamora seriam pais de um menino. O dia estava tão belo e ensolarado quanto na primeira vez.

\- Você viu fazerem isso na Terra, pai?

\- Não, eu saí antes das pessoas popularizarem essa tradição. Descobri por acaso depois – Peter disse ao filho.

O bolo era completamente branco, com dois pequenos ursinhos feitos de pasta americana no topo. Tinham contado a Kevin antes dos outros, mas apenas que eram dois bebês, nada sobre o gênero, e ficaram satisfeitos com a alegria contagiante dele ao saber que teria dois irmãos ou irmãs, ou ambos.

\- Nossa nave vai virar uma discoteca – Rock falou, fazendo todos rirem, pois Kevin amava dançar tanto quanto Peter e Groot.

\- Querido – Gamora disse ao filho – Foi Groot quem cortou o bolo quando foi você, hoje é sua vez – ela lhe entregou o cortador.

Algo muito simples, mas os olhos claros do pequeno mestiço brilharam de ansiedade. Peter sorriu para o filho, o encorajando, e Kevin cortou o andar de cima do bolo, dando a fatia para Gamora, e ficando radiante ao ver a cor rosa.

\- Uma menininha! – Mantis vibrou.

\- Eu sou Groot!!

Drax apenas riu junto com Kevin e ficou visivelmente emocionado. Se ele imaginasse a surpresa que ainda teria quando lhe contassem os nomes que estavam pensando...

\- Você conseguiu. Não queria uma irmã? – Peter sorriu para o menino.

\- Sim!

\- Achamos que você ia querer um irmão – Gamora lhe disse, também sorrindo.

\- Depois de tudo que me contaram, eu quero cuidar dela igual o papai cuida de você, pra desde o começo a vida dela ser feliz.

O casal ficou em choque, e ninguém conseguiu falar nada por alguns instantes. Kevin sempre fora uma criança inteligente, e sábio para a idade, mas isso lhes tirou o fôlego. E nem tinham contado a ele _tudo_ que realmente haviam passado.

\- É muito lindo que você pense assim – Drax lhe disse.

Peter e Gamora se olharam, ambos com os olhos brilhando, e ainda surpresos. Por fim Peter riu e abraçou a esposa mais forte, beijando sua testa e ganhando um sorriso e um beijo nos lábios da zehoberi, que usava um belo vestido azul cobalto. Gamora estava com quase cinco meses de gravidez. Estava linda! Ela ainda costumava usar preto, mas mudava isso de vez em quando.

\- Então corte o segundo andar – Gamora falou com a voz um pouco alterada pela emoção, mas sorrindo.

Kevin atendeu a seu pedido, dando a fatia para o pai e rindo de alegria ao perceber que o segundo bolo também era rosa.

\- Ganhou na loteria – Peter brincou – Você desejou e veio em dobro.

Todos ignoraram a expressão terráquea estranha que Peter usou para comemorar novamente.

\- Vai ver só se as duas tiverem o mesmo gênio da sua mãe – Rock falou.

\- E você também – Gamora respondeu simplesmente, fazendo todos rirem ainda mais.

******

Peter sentou-se na cama do hospital, inclinando-se para trás e puxando Gamora gentilmente junto com ele. Ela apoiou as costas em seu peito, deitou a cabeça no ombro e os dois entrelaçaram suas mãos. A respiração da zehoberi estava ofegante, e lágrimas deixaram seus olhos. Peter a olhou com tristeza. Sabia o quanto Gamora era forte, mas tudo que ele queria era poder tomar sua dor para ele. Beijou a testa da esposa e fechou os olhos junto com ela por um instante.

\- Por ser sua segunda gravidez, vai ser mais rápido – uma das enfermeiras disse gentilmente tentando tranquilizar Gamora.

Ela não abriu os olhos, apenas assentiu calmamente com a cabeça. A primeira vez tinha sido bem mais difícil. De repente, no meio de uma batalha, Kevin tinha nascido no quarto dos pais dentro da nave com a ajuda dos outros Guardiões, especialmente Mantis e Peter. Eles haviam feito bem, Kevin nascera saudável e sem complicações. Mas Gamora estava grata por ter uma assistência mais adequada dessa vez.

\- Eu estou bem aqui – o Senhor das Estrelas falou baixinho para ela – E tudo vai ficar bem.

Ela finalmente o olhou e sorriu. Alguns minutos se passaram até que o primeiro bebê estivesse com eles. Peter a ajudou a empurrar e controlar a dor, ainda que Gamora quase tivesse quebrado suas duas mãos algumas vezes. Ele soltou uma de suas mãos para secar as lágrimas da esposa enquanto sorria.

\- Nossa primeira menininha está aqui, querida – Peter lhe disse, também se permitindo chorar.

Gamora riu enquanto Meredith chorava e era cuidada pela equipe médica, para em seguida contrair o rosto em arrependimento.

\- Algo errado? – Peter lhe perguntou apreensivo.

\- Dói muito rir em trabalho de parto – ela falou baixinho, mantendo os olhos fechados por um momento.

Peter beijou seu rosto e afagou seus cabelos, mas logo os dois voltaram a prestar atenção na filha. A bebê foi envolta num cobertor e colocada nos braços de Gamora, com Peter segurando o bebê junto com ela. A pequena parou de chorar quando Gamora beijou sua testa.

\- Bem vinda, docinho – a zehoberi tinha um sorriso radiante.

\- Oi, princesa – Peter disse baixinho para a filha, acariciando sua cabeça.

Os dois observaram a filha juntos. Meredith também tinha pele verde, porém mais clara que a de Gamora e Kevin, uma linda tonalidade de verde suave. Seus cabelos eram castanhos como os de Gamora, com uma discreta tonalidade de rosa espalhada pelos fios, que provavelmente se igualaria ao cabelo da mãe quando ela crescesse. Assim como Gamora, Meredith não tinha sobrancelhas e possuía as mesmas marcas no rosto, mas não prateadas, apenas suaves desenhos que facilmente passariam despercebidos. A guerreira lhe contara que seus sinais de nascença tinham ganhado aquela cor através de uma das intervenções de Thanos muito tempo atrás.

A menina se mexeu dentro do cobertor, emitindo murmúrios suaves que fizeram seus pais se derreterem e rirem juntos. Então ela piscou e abriu os olhos. Eram lindos. O castanho claro parecia a mistura perfeita entre os olhos de Peter e Gamora. Meredith sorriu, e nenhum dos dois se impediu de fazer o mesmo. A observaram hipnotizados, se perguntando se sua irmã seria igual a ela ou completamente diferente.

\- Peter...

\- Está doendo de novo?

Gamora assentiu. A dor tinha diminuído com a anestesia, mas ainda estava lá.

\- Vamos ter que deixá-la ir um pouco – Peter sussurrou antes de chamar a atenção das médicas que ajudavam Gamora.

Uma delas levou Meredith para pesá-la e banhá-la. Os dois observaram com satisfação a mulher sorrir e falar gentilmente com a recém nascida enquanto cuidava dela. Certamente dariam uma boa nota a esse hospital.

De repente Gamora prendeu a respiração e conteve um grito. Peter tornou a segurar suas mãos e a ajudou novamente no processo quando o segundo bebê veio. A essa altura ele esperava que Gamora estivesse irritada, furiosa e até gritasse com ele e o ameaçasse, mas sua concentração estava inteiramente no bebê, e ela não reclamou nenhuma vez, apenas chorou e se apertou contra ele em busca de conforto. Peter beijou sua bochecha demoradamente e deu um aperto suave em suas mãos unidas.

\- Você está indo tão bem – ele falou sorrindo – Ela está quase aqui. Temos tanta sorte, duas de uma só vez – fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Você é muito forte, minha Gamora. Você já fez isso duas vezes, e vai dar tudo certo nessa também. No seu lugar eu já teria batido a cabeça em algum lugar pra me nocautear, eu sei que não aguentaria.

Peter a sentiu estremecer ao conter o riso.

\- Parece que as duas são iguais. O cabelo é da mesma cor – ouviram uma das mulheres falar – Você está indo bem. Quando a cabeça e os ombros passarem, logo ela estará aqui.

Gamora assentiu ao fechar os olhos e empurrar silenciosamente, usando a força de Peter para ajudá-la. Sua respiração estava irregular de novo, e ele não conseguia deixar de se preocupar quando ela fez uma pausa para respirar.

\- Só mais um pouco, só mais uma ou duas vezes – Peter sussurrou em seu ouvido antes de beijar seus cabelos.

Ela assentiu e respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar sua atenção para o bebê novamente, e nos próximos minutos Gamora relaxou em seus braços quando ouviram Kamaria chorar.

— Elas são idênticas – a médica falou.

— Você conseguiu – Peter falou sorrindo quando Gamora o olhou exausta, lhe devolveu o sorriso e o beijou.

Kamaria foi colocada nos braços dos dois enquanto cuidavam de Gamora, e logo trouxeram Meredith de volta enquanto pesavam e banhavam Kamaria. Parecia que o sorriso nunca mais sairia do rosto de Peter quando minutos depois ele saiu da cama, deitou Gamora cuidadosamente e sentou ao lado dela, observando a esposa segurando suas duas filhas. Estava deslumbrado com o quanto se pareciam com ela. Desde o nascimento de Kevin ele ansiava por uma pequena cópia de Gamora, e todos os três se pareciam com ela, embora Kevin fosse a cara dele. Peter sentia-se incrivelmente sortudo por isso.

— Você não vai compartilhar o que está pensando? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso cansado.

— Estava pensando no quanto o universo foi bom pra nós mais uma vez. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ao menos uma miniatura sua, e nós temos três – falou acariciando os cabelos das gêmeas.

Gamora sorriu ainda mais. Em breve os quatro estavam instalados em um dos quartos de repouso do hospital. Os Guardiões estavam andando pelo centro de Xandar enquanto isso, logo viriam encontrá-los. Yondu e Kraglin, e até Nebulosa, também tinham prometido uma visita nesse mesmo dia. Peter se sentia exausto, apesar de Gamora ter feito todo o trabalho pesado. O sol ainda brilhava lá fora e o Senhor das Estrelas não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Levantou-se do sofá e observou a esposa dormir. Tinham colocado um tubo de soro preso em sua mão direita até ela acordar. Verificou a quantidade e notou que ainda levaria horas para secar, então ele não precisava se preocupar em chamar uma enfermeira por enquanto.

— Bons sonhos, meu amor – falou baixinho para ela ao se abaixar para beijar seu rosto.

Peter seguiu para o bercinho onde as filhas dormiam serenamente. Igualzinhas a ela, mesmo com a pele e olhos mais claros. Peter quase conseguiu ver uma Gamora bebê nos tempos em que deveria haver paz em seu planeta natal, e pensou no quanto a vida tinha sido generosa para eles no fim das contas. Thanos estava morto, todos eles estavam bem, tinham três crianças adoráveis e uma família que não deixariam por nada. Seus pais estariam tão felizes e orgulhosos agora. Estendeu as mãos para acariciar os fios macios de cabelo das gêmeas. Peter nunca se cansaria de fazer isso. Mas elas sequer se mexeram.

Ele sorriu e voltou para o lado de Gamora, tirando suas botas e acomodando-se no lado vago da cama, que ela havia deixado propositalmente para ele. A zehoberi acabou acordando com o movimento, mas Peter a abraçou cuidadosamente, embalando sua cabeça com uma das mãos e a puxando para ele enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça.

— Me desculpe – sussurrou – Sou apenas eu, querida. As meninas estão bem. Volte a dormir.

Ainda bastante sonolenta, ela assentiu com a cabeça, tornou a fechar os olhos, e deitou no peito dele, onde também acomodou a mão com o soro enquanto Peter acariciava seus cabelos.

******

— Aonde você vai? – Rocket perguntou na porta do quarto quando Gamora a abriu.

— Andar um pouco pela nave.

— Tem certeza que não deveria repousar mais tempo?

— Eu sou Groot.

— Drax, Mantis e Kevin estão com elas. Ficar o dia inteiro deitada também não vai me fazer bem.

— Não devia chamar o Senhor das Bobeiras pra ficar com você? Ele está pilotando, mas acho que vamos entrar em piloto automático em breve.

— Fico feliz que se preocupem, mas eu apenas dei à luz, três dias atrás. Não vou sair correndo e fazendo malabarismos, só preciso esticar as pernas.

Por um instante ouviram Kevin rir de dentro do quarto e as duas meninas emitirem suaves murmúrios de alegria. Gamora sorriu. A voz de Mantis foi ouvida em seguida, perguntando alguma coisa. Drax estava contando histórias sobre sua própria filha, e parecia feliz com isso.

— Eu estarei bem, prometo andar devagar se isso os preocupa.

— Tudo bem. Grita se precisar de algum de nós.

Ela assentiu e os viu desaparecer em outra direção. Caminhou até as escadas e sentiu Peter, claramente ele pelo toque tão suave, segurar seu braço e esperar que ela o olhasse.

— Achei que estivesse pilotando.

— Piloto automático. O que estava pensando em fazer? – Ele questionou, sem nenhum tom de repreensão em sua voz.

— Me movimentar um pouco. Talvez te fazer companhia.

— Estamos só voltando do posto de combustível pra o estacionamento da Tropa Nova. Logo vou ficar só com você.

Peter a pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas com ela, vendo Gamora revirar os olhos.

— Um mês pra se recuperar totalmente, eu me lembro bem de quando nos falaram isso no hospital. Eu sei que provavelmente a mulher mais forte da galáxia sobreviveria a uma escada, mas a nova ordem nessa nave é que você seja mimada, cortejada e cuidada todos os segundos do dia.

Ela se rendeu rindo baixinho e repousando contra ele.

— Isso foi um consentimento?

— Eu acho que gosto disso.

Ela sentiu Peter sorrir quando mergulhou o nariz em seus cabelos.

— Vamos pousar em breve, mas podemos aproveitar um pouco.

Ele sentou em sua cadeira e a acomodou em seu colo. Gamora deitou contra ele e observaram as estrelas em silêncio enquanto Peter brincava com seu cabelo colorido. Apenas o motor da nave era ouvido ao longe, estava um pouco escuro, e ainda estavam voando consideravelmente alto para terem uma vista magnífica do céu estrelado. Era perfeito. Gamora o olhou, e viu Peter já olhando para ela com todo aquele amor contagiante que sempre via em seus olhos verdes.

— Eu sei – ela sussurrou com um sorriso.

******

Gamora secava Meredith em cima da cama, enquanto Peter colocava uma nova fralda em Kamaria e brincava com ela, cheirando um de seus pezinhos e fazendo a menina rir. Então Peter também ria, e as duas garotas começavam a rir juntas até também contagiar Gamora. Então Peter encostou o nariz na barriga da pequena, que riu outra vez, agarrando o cabelo ruivo do pai com as duas mãos. As gêmeas estavam com quatro meses agora.

— Ai! – Peter reclamou quando Kamaria se recusou a soltar seu cabelo e ele precisou cuidadosamente remover a mãozinha da filha de lá – Parece que Rock estava certo em parte, elas vão ser guerreiras tão ferozes quanto você.

Gamora morria de rir quando terminaram de vestir as duas.

— E dançarinas como você.

— Elas têm bom gosto, ele não pode culpá-las por isso.

Gamora riu e o beijou quando já estavam de pé, cada um segurando um bebê. As duas meninas estenderam as mãozinhas uma para a outra, balbuciando sons completamente incompreensíveis e ainda distantes de se parecerem com palavras, mas para ambas parecia haver sentido.

— Como eu queria saber o que estão dizendo – Peter falou.

— Devem começar a tentar as palavras com mais alguns meses – Gamora falou, sentando-se na cama dos dois para amamentar as filhas.

Peter trancou o quarto e ajudou Gamora a acomodar as gêmeas na almofada de amamentação que ele lhe dera para facilitar a alimentação das meninas nos primeiros meses. Observou Gamora amamentar as duas ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso, e sentou-se ao lado dela, passando o braço por seus ombros. Gamora deitou contra ele e acariciou o cabelo macio das filhas enquanto as segurava.

— Eu não sei o que dizer, porque me emociono toda vez – ela falou.

— Acho que nem precisamos. As emoções mais fortes têm o hábito de não caberem completamente nas palavras. Mas eu tenho a esposa mais linda da galáxia, com os filhos mais fofos da galáxia, e isso é tudo que importa – Peter respondeu beijando sua bochecha e a vendo sorrir.

******

— Cadê os meus netos? – Yondu perguntou a Drax quanto chegou à praça de alimentação do shopping em Xandar.

Muitas pessoas olhavam para eles, e o líder dos Saqueadores se divertia secretamente com o espanto das pessoas. O último lugar da galáxia onde qualquer um esperaria ver Yondu Udonta seria num shopping comum.

— Eles estão dando uma volta. Devem voltar logo – Mantis respondeu e continuou comendo um pacote de batatas fritas junto com Drax.

— Eu sou Groot!

— Oi, Graveto – Yondu respondeu sorrindo para Groot.

— Quill e Gamora foram comprar sapatos novos pras crianças. Estão crescendo de novo – Rocket falou – Já devem ter terminado.

— Quill tende a se perder em devaneios nesses momentos – Drax falou – Ele fica encantado com os filhos como se estivesse sob efeito de sua música terráquea.

— Várias noites ele quase sempre dança com Meredith e Kamaria nos braços, é adorável – Mantis falou sorrindo.

— Elas adoram, riem muito – Drax confirmou.

— Vovô!

Yondu sorriu quando as três crianças o chamaram ao mesmo tempo e avistaram Peter e Gamora de mãos dadas. Peter segurando uma sacola de compras, Gamora conversando com Nebulosa que caminhava ao seu lado, coisa que anos atrás qualquer um deles duvidaria só de imaginar que poderia acontecer.

Kevin segurava as mãos das duas irmãs, agora com quatro anos, enquanto ele tinha doze. Os três eram muito ligados desde que as gêmeas haviam nascido, e seus pais eram muito felizes e satisfeitos por isso. Os três só se soltaram para abraçar Yondu, que pegou as duas meninas no colo e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Rocket, indicando que Kevin sentasse ao lado dele.

— Tem uma história hoje? – Meredith perguntou.

— Conta!! – Kamaria insistiu.

As duas agora eram praticamente a xérox de Gamora quando pequena. Cabelos mais longos e com belíssimas mechas cor de rosa, presos do mesmo jeito que sua mãe costumava prender o dela. Kevin tinha o cabelo ruivo um pouco maior que o de Peter, mas penteado do mesmo jeito. E era incrível o quanto ele se parecia mais com o pai a cada ano.

— Você não terminou de contar como salvou papai daquela vez – Kevin falou.

— Tudo bem. Minha entrada foi fantástica. Elas têm que saber.

As duas comemoraram enquanto Yondu começava seu relato.

— Por que alguém pensaria em levar fita pra uma guerra? – Ouviram Nebulosa dizer quando Yondu chegou à parte em que Rock queria fita para evitar que o bebê Groot matasse todos eles apertando o botão errado da bomba.

Agora Nebulosa segurava Meredith no colo, enquanto Yondu continuava com Kamaria e os outros Guardiões complementavam a história do saqueador com algumas informações. Peter e Gamora sorriram, deixando a sacola com os sapatos das crianças em cima da mesa e se afastando sozinhos para observar as estrelas. Estavam na ala externa da praça no terceiro andar do shopping, e a vista do céu era maravilhosa. Peter abraçou Gamora pelas costas, e ela repousou suas mãos sobre as dele. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo até uma linda estrela cadente riscar o céu.

— Você pediu o mesmo que eu? – Peter perguntou sorrindo.

— Eu acho que sim – ela também sorriu.

— A primeira estrela cadente que eu vi quando saí da Terra foi depois da primeira missão que Yondu me obrigou a participar. Eu pedi pra conhecer meu pai. Mas eu não tinha a mínima ideia de que isso já tinha acontecido.

— A primeira que eu vi depois que Thanos me levou foi na noite em que conheci Nebulosa. Ela era tão pequena, e estava aterrorizada. Eu desejei que nós duas pudéssemos nos libertar de Thanos. Devia ser uma estrela muito especial, porque chegamos muito mais longe. Foi muito melhor do que isso – Gamora o encarou.

Peter retribuiu todo o amor que emanava dos olhos castanhos com seu melhor sorriso.

— Nossa vida vai ser feliz, meu amor, apesar de tudo.

— Sim, querido. Vai – ela devolveu seu sorriso, virando-se em seus braços para ficar de frente par ele e acariciando o rosto do Senhor das Estrelas.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
